The Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by xjustsmile
Summary: "I'm in the school parking lot. I had to leave. I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't have anyone to call. Finn won't talk to me, Santana and Britt I can't talk to and I can't go back to Puck's. Can you just stay on the phone for a bit?" first glee fic


**Title:** The start of a beautiful friendship  
**Author:** xlaugh16  
**Spoilers:** Little bits and pieces from throughout the full season I suppose? As long as you know Quinn is preggers & living with Puck you're good.  
**Summary:** "I'm in the school parking lot. I had to leave. I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't have anyone to call. Finn won't talk to me, Santana and Britt I can't talk to and I can't go back to Puck's. Can you just stay on the phone for a bit?"  
**Author's Note:** So it's basically just a really short, random piece of writing. It's so unlikely that this would ever have happened, but hey this is my first try at Glee fiction :] Please review and tell me what you think, even if it sucks. =D

* * *

After washing her face and kissing her fathers goodnight, Rachel laid herself down in her bed under the gold-starred blanket. She felt herself slowly succumbing to sleep after tossing around for a good hour when her cell phone went off. Rachel's sleepily opened her eyes and she checked the time, 00.30. _Who could be calling at such an ungodly hour?_ She thought to herself.

She picked up the phone and groggily whispered a hello along with some stuff about how important her beauty sleep was to her as she was a rising star, "Rachel?" the unmistakable voice of Quinn Fabray spoke. Rachel's sleepiness had disappeared within a second.

"Quinn? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" she heard sniffling on the other side and what sounded like cars driving by, "Quinn, where are you?" after another silence filled with more sniffles she again spoke, "Quinn? Please Quinn, say something! Where are you?" Rachel grew increasingly worried,

"They fought about me. I fled." Quinn softly whispered.

"Quinn who was figh-" She was cut off by Quinn's plea,

"I'm in the school parking lot. I had to leave. I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't have anyone to call. Finn won't talk to me, Santana and Britt I can't talk to and I can't go back to Puck's. Can you just stay on the phone for a bit?" It didn't take more than that for Rachel to jump out of her bed, run down the stairs, hop into her car and drive to the school all the while comforting Quinn over the phone. It could be seen as odd that Rachel was willing to drive the twenty minutes to the school grounds, but in Rachel's eyes it was the most normal thing to do. Somehow even through all the horrible things the blonde did to the star, she managed to capture a place in the brunette's heart. Rachel had made sure to keep an eye on the blonde ever since she had joined Glee club.

Once there she peered across the area and spotted Quinn sitting on one of the picnic tables, staring off into space. Rachel carefully walked over to the trembling blonde. She wrapped her arms around the sad girl. Quinn and Rachel were still not friends, but had grown more accepting of one another. Secretly Quinn valued Rachel as one of her most loyal and reliable friends even if the mini-diva had the ability to drive Quinn completely up the wall. Rachel was the only one who took interest in her pregnancy and how Quinn really felt about the situation and how she was handling it. She also seemed to genuinely care about who the ex-cheerleader really was, beneath the hard exterior and the pregnancy scandal. She felt the blonde tremble uncontrollably under her arms, she wasn't sure whether it was from the tears running down her face or from the cold. She took off her coat, shivering as she did so because she could feel how cold it was outside, and wrapped the blonde in it. "Quinnie sweetheart, you're freezing! Give me your car keys. I won't have you drive like this, you're coming with me." Quinn started to protest, in which Rachel responded, "Don't be silly. I will not let you sleep in your car. I cannot have that on my conscience. You are coming with me, no arguing." Rachel's authoritative voice along with her gentle pulling up of the ex-cheerleader stopped Quinn from arguing with the star. Plus she didn't actually want to sleep in her car. Rachel carefully put her arm around Quinn's waist, supporting most of the weight of the tired teenager and guided both of them back to her car. Once in, Rachel turned the heater on and sped back home, albeit at a much slower pace now that her panic over the pretty blonde had lessened. The ride was silent with Quinn staring straight ahead, apparently deep in thought and Rachel glancing at her every few minutes.

Minutes later Rachel arrived back at home, Quinn in tow. She carefully walked the blonde upstairs and set her on her queen-sized bed. She quickly got Quinn a glass of water and rummaged through her drawers for something the blonde could wear. "Come on, climb in." she whispered to Quinn when she had finished changing. Rachel climbed into the bed after Quinn and watched the blonde girl stare blankly at the ceiling. "Quinn," she started to get Quinn's attention, "will you do something for me, please?" the blonde nodded uncertainly. "Try to sleep for now, okay? I can see how tired you are, you have to take good care of yourself. For your baby and for yourself. Tomorrow when you've processed what happened you can tell me and I promise I will help you with whatever. Can you do that for me please?" Quinn attempted a smile at Rachel and nodded weakly. Rachel smiled back and whispered as you would to a young child, "Come here, want to know a secret?" Quinn nodded and scooted closer to Rachel. "I'm glad you called me. I'm glad you trust me to help you because I really care." She smiled sweetly and pulled Quinn closer towards her, settling the blonde so that Quinn's head was tucked under Rachel's chin and their bodies molded together. Rachel made sure to wrap her arms around Quinn's back so she could play with her hair and rub her back; those things she read always calmed people. When she thought Quinn had drifted to sleep she heard the soft,

"Thank you Rachel. You always make everything better, I don't deserve you." And felt the kiss to her neck. Rachel smiled sleepily and pressed a few kisses onto the sleeping blonde's head.

"Anytime Quinn, anytime." Quinn gripped Rachel tighter and finally drifted to sleep. Quinn smiled at the tightening of Rachel's embrace and thought to herself sleepily, _I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship_, before snuggling into Rachel and sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks.


End file.
